Promesse
by Angemort
Summary: OS HGDM Hermione perd Drago pendant la guerre. Ils s'était fait une promesse. Drago la respectera.


Promesse

Je t'ai vu tombé, toucher ce sol glacial, j'ai crié, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. On s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais se quitter, de vivre ensemble pour toujours, de ne pas s'oublier.

Maintenant, ça fait un mois déjà que tu n'es pu la, je souffre continuellement de ton absence. Mon ventre légèrement rebondi me rappelle ton souvenir. Pourquoi as-tu été si cruel avec moi, tu me manque, tout les jours, je me rend la où tu repose, dans l'espoir fou de te voir et de ne jamais plus te quitter. Mes amis et ma famille ne comprennent rien. Ils ne savent pas que tu es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais aimé et que j'aime en retour. Mon seul, mon unique amour.

6 mois ont passé, mes amis ne savent pas qui est le père de mon fils qui vient de naître. Ils ne l'ont pas encore vu, sinon, ils auraient tout de suite reconnu en ce petit bout, ton portrait. Je sais que tu peux le voir de la où tu es.

Mes amis viennent d'arriver à la maternité. Harry et en tête avec à son bras Ginny, suivi de Ron et de Lavande. Je sais qu'ils ont hâte de savoir qui est le père de mon petit amour.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande : bonjour Hermione !! félicitations !

Hermy : merci

Ginny : allé, montre le nous

Je lui fais un gros sourire et prend mon petit amour dans mes bras. Je vois leurs sourires s'étiré. Ils sont heureux pour moi.

Lavande : au fait, qui est le père ? Il aurait au moins pu venir.

Mais yeux s'embrument et les larmes qui n'ont pas coulé depuis ma joie d'être mère viennent de ressortirent, je n'arrive pas à les arrêtés.

Après m'être calmé avec grand peine, je leur raconte notre histoire.

Flash back

Mac Gonagal : bien, messieurs les préfets et mesdemoiselles les préfètes, je vien pour vous annoncé qui parmis vous seront les deux préfets en chefs, se sera Hermione Granger de gryffondor et …Drago Malfoy de Serpentard !

Hermione et Drago se lancèrent des regards noirs pendant que les autres préfets les félicitaient.

Bien des mois plus tard, Hermione et Drago ne se parlaient que si ils y étaient obligés, à cause de leurs obligations de préfet en chef.

Cependant, Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'organiser lui-même un bal pour la Saint-Valentin. Les règles étaient simples :

-tous les élèves et les professeurs devaient se déguiser, sous peine d'être plein de furoncle pendant un mois.

-on ne choisissait pas avec qui on serai obliger (par un sortilège) de passer la soirée.

Aussi, le jour du bal, tout les élève purent voir la liste des couples deux minutes avant d'entré dans la grande salle.

Hermione fut l'une des premières à voir la liste et elle vit, à sa grande horreur qu'elle devait allée avec Drago. Ce fut la même réaction pour Drago, mais il se dit, que finalement s'était mieux d'être avec une miss-je-sais-tout qu'avec un pékinois.

Drago et Hermione passèrent donc leur soirée ensemble. Mais pour une raison qui leurs étaient totalement inconnue, ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter des yeux. A la fin de la soirée, tous les élèves remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

Hermione entra dans sa propre chambre, et se coucha dans son lit. 2 heures plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Aussi, elle décida d'allée dans le petit salon pour lire un livre. Mais quand elle arriva là-bas, elle vit que Drago aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Puis sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent comment, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Le reste de la nuit, ils la passèrent dans la chambre de Drago.

Deux mois plus tard, la guerre éclata. Drago devait rejoindre le lord noir tandis qu'Hermione demeurerai dans le camp de l'ordre du phénix.

Mais avant que Drago ne parte, Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Hermione : Drago quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime

Drago : moi aussi

Il esquissa un geste pour prendre sa valise, mais il fut interrompus par une Hermione en larmes.

Drago : que se passe t'il ?

Hermione : je… je suis enceinte de toi

Drago fit tomber de stupeur la cape qu'il tenait dans ses mains et pris Hermione dans ses bras.

Drago : Hermione, je te promets, que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne serons jamais séparés.

fin du flash back

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande ne me dirent rien, ils étaient tous étonnés. Ils n'auraient jamais crut que Drago Malfoy fut le père de mon enfant.

Le soir, à minuit pile, alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques bruits qui venaient troublé le calme de la nuit, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourna et crue rêver.

-Je te l'avais promis Hermione, je suis de retour.

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
